This Feels Like I've Fallen in Love
by Delia Blue
Summary: The morning after 4x07, Damon and Elena stay in their own little world as they revel in the feeling of being in love.


**Just a little morning after scene that popped into my head. I listened to the wonderful "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran almost continuously while writing this and it's also where the title comes from. Anyway, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in a review!**

* * *

Damon came to consciousness slowly as streams of sunlight came through his window. Elena was practically on top of him, their legs intertwined, her head resting on his chest as she slept. Wisps of brown hair fluttered across his skin as Damon shifted to hold Elena even closer. There was absolutely nothing between them in this moment, physically and emotionally, and he reveled in the feeling. Elena stirred slightly before peering up at him through those long eyelashes, a shy smile on her face.

"Good morning." Elena said in a whisper that reverberated throughout his entire body.

He leaned forward and kissed her, just because he could now, holy hell, he could. He had the girl. She kissed him back with fervor, a soft hand reaching up to caress his face in a way he was learning she was apt to do. Long before he was ready, he pulled back. Elena's eyes were closed still and a hint of a grin played across her lips before her big brown eyes opened to meet his. The emotion that shone back at him hit him low in his gut.

"Good morning." Damon said, tucking her hair out of her face.

She reached up to take his hand, pressing a soft kiss against his wrist. Damon studied her face, committing every minute detail to memory because he didn't want to forget a single thing. He practically drank in the weight of her body against his, the way her lips felt against his skin, the look of wonder in her eyes.

"You don't know how long I've dreamed of this." The words fell from his lips before he could stop them.

Elena's smile melted quickly. He felt her stiffen before sitting up, pulling away. She reached around for her shirt but settled for his when she couldn't find it. Elena averted her eyes as she began buttoning the shirt closed in deafening silence. Damon mentally cursed himself for ruining their easy moment together because rarely was anything ever easy between them. Their style was more complicated situations that left one or both of them frustrated or disappointed.

"Elena?" Damon sounded worried by her silence so she gave him her best reassuring smile.

"I'm alright. I was just thinking." Elena said, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Care to share with the class?" Damon asked, earning a small chuckle from Elena.

"It's just the night you were dying from the werewolf bite, you said that you didn't regret anything that happened in your past because it led you to me. At the time I didn't really know what you meant…but I get it now. We've made a lot of mistakes, hurt each other, you know?" Elena's eyes were wide and beseeching, begging him to understand. "I don't regret my time with Stefan because it showed me what I have, what I've always had, with you. You've been there for me when no one else was. You've been the one who understands me when I don't even know myself. "

Elena swallowed hard, grasping his hand with both of hers. A few tears trickled down her face but she made no move to wipe them away. "That's one of the reasons that I love you so much." Her voice crackled with emotion.

Damon took a deep, gasping breath. He wanted to say something profound, this moment deserved it, _she_ deserved it. All he could think though was that it was finally happening. This moment he'd been dreaming of was finally here in front of him, and he had no words. She was looking back at him tearfully, her thumb stroking his palm soothingly, _lovingly, _and he had no fucking words. So he surged forward with an intensity that surprised even him and poured all his feelings into one single, mindblowing kiss that left them both breathless. Elena pulled back slightly, keeping close. Her lips were a breath away from hers and he felt more than he heard her say teasingly "Don't you have something to say back?"

"Nope." Damon smirked, quickly kissing the corner of her lips.

"Damon!" Elena laughed, rearing back to stare at him. Damon used his free hand to cup her cheek for a second before teasing a trail down her arm. She shivered as his touch set her body on fire, remembering all the ways he'd touched her the night before. Two could play that game.

"You really have nothing to say?" Elena asked, pressing open mouth kisses to the spot on his neck that she'd discovered drove him crazy. Damon let out a low growl but shook his head. His hand traced patterns on her belly and she felt the heat bloom between them. "You aren't paying attention." Damon said suddenly, causing Elena's eyebrow to quirk in surprise. She wasn't paying attention?

Damon smoothed his hand over her stomach before tracing what felt like the same thing over and over again. "Concentrate." Damon whispered. Elena closed her eyes as she tried to figure out what in the world Damon was doing. One long line, a long line that turned, a circle…could it be letters? I…L…O…V...E… Elena's eyes shot open as she realized what he was spelling out. _I love you_.

She could tell the exact moment when it registered with him that she'd figured it out because he got this look in his eyes that touched her down to her very soul. Damon had such a vulnerability about him that he masked with his sometimes callous exterior but in this moment, all his defenses were down. This was it right here, no going back. He'd said it before but she'd either been with Stefan or waiting for Stefan. He'd had no real expectations then but for the first time, she was available and receptive to his feelings. She could tell it terrified him a bit to actually hand over his heart to her. And the worst part was, she completely understood why.

Tears filled her eyes once more as she fought to come up with something, anything that could make him understand. Elena's arms snaked around his neck, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck as she looked him deep in his brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm in love with you Damon." Elena said simply, meaning the words with every fiber of her being. To her relief, the apprehension faded away and it was just them. He breathed out a sigh, falling back against the pillows before pulling her down with him. She settled in his arms, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. They had plenty of time for discussion later. Right now all that mattered was the feeling she got from just laying with Damon, the feeling of being in love.


End file.
